


Sweetheart

by kickassanakin



Series: Making Amends [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Anakin has not learned his lesson and can't shut his goddamn mouth, Force Ghost Anakin, Gen, Tired and Grumpy Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin tries to talk to Leia. As it turns out, it's easier than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I DECIDED TO TURN THIS INTO A SERIES~  
> Anyways, I wrote one for Luke, and now I've got Leia's done. I'm thinking of going to Han next. This one is a bit more emotional than the first one, but I ain't even mad.

Princess Leia Organa had no time for this shit.

“Sweetheart, come on! We can bond, can’t we?” Anakin whined after her as her walking pace sped up. She was on her way to Coruscant’s Senate building, where she planned on finishing up a couple of trade negotiations with the Rodians. The streets were crowded, as the second annual New Republic Day was just days away. She was not in the mood to deal with her father’s ghost.

“Don’t call me sweetheart. You look like you’re the same age as me and that’s creepy.”

“Oh, come on. I’m older than I look, can I help it? Or would you rather I look like a melting hot dog?”

“That would be your true appearance, wouldn’t it?”

“… I like this one better.”

Leia sighed. “Why don’t you go bother Luke? I’m sure he would like to hear another one of your pod racing stories.”

“He’s heard most of ‘em. Plus, I’m bothering _you_ because he asked me to stop bothering _him_.” Anakin grinned as he kept up with her pace.

She bit her lip and growled. “Okay, but Luke isn’t in charge of putting the galaxy back together after the fall of the Empire.”

Anakin frowned. He moved in front of his daughter to stop her. “Hey, he’s the one who made it so you _have_ a galaxy to put back together.” He paused. “Well, actually, that was me. But he was the one who believed in me, so he’s kind of like the cheerleader.” He crossed his arms, now lost in thought. “Would I have saved the day if not for Luke being there? Huh…”

Leia didn’t need to listen to this. Instead of stepping around the pondering ghost, she stormed right through him – which effectively startled him out of thought.

“Hey! Rude. You don’t just walk through people. What kind of manners did your parents teach you, anyway?”

“Apparently better manners than the ones _you_ would have taught me,” Leia snipped at him. He placed a hand on his chest, feigning pain.

“You wound me, daughter. How ever will I recover? – Oh wait, I’m already dead. You were a little late on that one, sweetheart.” Leia clenched her teeth and held her fists tight. Anakin sighed. “All right, all right. I’ll cut the sweetheart crap.”

“ _Thank_ you,” Leia huffed, “Now could you just let me get to the Senate building so I can get this deal over with?”

Anakin shrugged. “I used to spend a lot of time in the Senate while your mother worked there. I could give you some tips during the deal.”

Leia stopped in the middle of the busy street. Other sentients bumped into her, grumbling about the abrupt halt in their path. She turned to look at her father’s apparition. “If I let you come with me, will you tell me about her?”

He mulled it over for a moment before nodding. “I don’t see why not. You never got to meet the most wonderful woman in the galaxy.” He paused. “Besides yourself.” He gave his daughter a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes and resumed her pace.

“Story time can come after trade negotiations. Gives me something to look forward to.” She didn’t say anything else; it was clear the conversation, for the time being, was over. Anakin said nothing more as he followed her into the building.

* * *

 He was mostly silent during the proceedings, only offering a few tidbits of information. “Sit up straight, project your voice, the third Rodian on the left has had to take a shit since the proceedings started, so you should probably finish up quickly,” all various helpful hints in order to make the deal go through a smoothly as possible. Once it was finished, she shook hands with each of the Rodians and let them go with a promise to keep in touch about any further negotiations.

* * *

 Anakin was pleased when she had finally wrapped the meeting up. The unlikely pair remained silent as she left the Senate and returned to her apartment. Han was out, presumably celebrating New Republic Day early with Lando. Leia made her way to the small apartment kitchen, where she sat down at the durasteel island in the center and placed her head in her hands.

There was an awkward silence for a good two minutes. Leia tapped her foot against the island as she tried to find the right words.

“All right. Where do we start?”

The ghostly figure of her father flickered shyly for a moment. “I don’t know. There’s so much to tell… what did _you_ want to know?”

Leia frowned. “I hate that question.” She sighed, but nodded in understanding. “I guess I want to know _who_ she was.”

Anakin let a small, fragile smile cross his face. “Promise me you won’t be jealous? She’s the only woman I could ever love more than you.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “I’ll be strong.”

“All right,” he took a deep breath, “Your mother’s name was Padmé Amidala, but I guess your adoptive parents told you at least that.”

She nodded. “Not much more than that, I’m afraid. She was a Senator, and loved by her people.”

“She was loved by _everyone_ , and she had the kindest heart…” Anakin sighed softly. “You know, your brother reminds me a lot of her, which really should say a lot.”

“I guess that means you think I take after you more?” Leia deadpanned.

“Oh, absolutely.” Anakin snorted. “But you had a much better upbringing than myself. You’ll be all right, I promise. That temper is a part of what makes you so wonderful, Leia, and don’t you forget it.”

His daughter hid the surprised blush that she found spreading across her cheeks. “… Thank you.”

He shook his head. “I’m your dad. I should at least _work_ on becoming a better one. Now, where were we…?”


End file.
